


Together

by happywife416



Series: Wrighting the Commonwealth [5]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Fluff, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Post Game, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9099886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywife416/pseuds/happywife416





	

Belle and Piper sat on the battlements of the Castle, watching the sunset over Boston. Piper clinked her beer against hers. "What now, Blue? I think you are running out of things to destroy."

"Mhm." Belle was lazily sprawled across the couch they had set up, her head pillowed on Piper's lap. She twirled her fingers through Belle's long curls as Belle took a drink. "I'm sure Preston will give me something to blow up eventually. For now?" She set her beer down and pulled a ring from her pocket. The sun caught the polished silver as she rolled it in her fingers, shining across Piper's stunned face. Belle grinned up at her. "Now that the Commonwealth is relatively safe, I've found my son, and the world needs a little less of the General; Piper Wright, will you marry me?"

As the silence stretched into the twilight, her confident smile faltered. Piper opened and closed her mouth before she finally squeaked. "Yes."

Belle sat up, curling close to her and slipping the ring on to Piper's finger as she murmured kisses against her lips. "Then why do you cry, love?"

"Belle." She tangled her fingers in her hair. "You know I never saw this for me."

Belle shook her head, smiling as she leaned her forehead against Piper's. "Getting in trouble is what people like us do. Think of what you can do as the General's wife."

Piper pulled back, eyes narrowed. "Are you bribing me, Blue?"

Her smile widened into a grin. "Well, if love isn't enough." Piper cut off her words with a hard kiss, laughter spilling from both their lips. 

 

The matching red dresses sparkled under the lights a few months later when the General married the nosy reporter from Diamond City in Sanctuary. Preston Garvey cried, tears rolling down his smiling cheeks as he wed his best friend to the woman who made her smile like the dawn. Shaun, Nat, and Dogmeat cheered as the ladies kissed, Mama Murphy nodding sagely behind them. Curie’s smile was wide, the flutter in her chest she knew was joy that she let carry her feet in the reeling dances that followed in celebration. Settlers came from near and far to celebrate and congratulate. Belle welcomed them all with open arms, but her gaze always went back to Piper. The curve of her shoulder, her laugh at a bad joke, waiting, waiting, to get her wife alone. Finally, she pulled her aside, Codsworth providing the distraction and giggling quietly they slipped across the bridge to Red Rocket. A new life for them both, writing the Commonwealth together.


End file.
